Dark Emerald
by SailorSoul2
Summary: Mange appears to Buttercup offering revenge. But actually Mange is for some revenge of her own...


Dark Emerald  
by SailorSoul2  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Craig MCCracken and Cartoon Network does.  
  
Chapter 1:The Visit   
  
Buttercup Utonium sat up in her bed.It was dark out and the twilight was just starting to appear. It had been nearly 6 years since she turned into Mange. Now the powerpuff girls were 12 years old and experiecing puberty. The girls each had their own room now so they cold have some privacy. On Buttercup's wall were posters of Linkin Park, Static-X, and other hard rock groups. Over her bed there was a huge poster of Spore, her favorite comic book character. There was a soft green glow in front of her. "Wha...?" Buttercup whispered. It transformed into Mange. Only as a 12 year old. "M-Mange? I-I-I thought.." "No," Mange said. She put a finger to Buttercup's lips. "Shh Bttercup. I am back. You see, it is all fun and games at first but now we are older." "What are you talking about? And what do you mean by 'we are'?" Buttercup said. Mange smiled devillously. "Let me explain..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Mange's Story   
  
"Let me exlain," Mange said. "Remember when you were 6 and became Mange, your alter ego?" Buttercp nodded slowly. "Well, you turned back 3 days later am I corret?" Buttercup nodded again. "Well," Mange continued. "It just so happens that after you transformed back into Buttercup I became real. I hid inside you. I am your evil side. Once you turned 12 I was able to come and meet you. But I waited. For I am here to make you an offer that you can't refuse." "What offer?" Buttercup countered. "Oh..let's say...to get revenge on everyone who's wronged you..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:The Explanation and the Transfomation  
  
"R-Revenge?" Buttercup asked. "Yes. Revenge. Especially on enemies like Him,Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins,Princess,Blossom-" "BLOSSOM?! Blossom is my sister! Not one of my enemies!" Buttercup interrupted. "Oh, but she IS Buttercup," Mange replied. "You always fight each other. Why wouldn't you be enemies?" "We were only little kids! We know better now!" "But what about the heated arguemets you have every morning? Blossom gets off easy but what do you get? Grounded!" Butercup lowered her head. It WAS true. (Flashback) It was a beautiful Thursday morning. The sun was shining and the people of Townsville were getting up for another beautiful day. Bubbles, Professor Utonium, and Blossom were eating pancakes and waffles. "Buttercup!Get down! You're going to miss breakfast!" "Okay!" Buttercup's voice rang downstairs. "Honestly, that girl sleeps too late!" Blossom inquired. "I heard that!" Buttercup yelled. Then Buttercup raced downstairs in a green blur and sat down. "It was nice for you to join us Buttercup." Prof.Utonium said. "Hi Buttercup! How was you sleep?" Bubbles said cheerfully. "It was okay." Prof.Utoium checked his watch. "Oh girls! It's almost 8:00! You'd better hurry or you'll miss the bus!" Buttercup grabbed a waffle off the plate and ran toward the bus stop grabbing her backpack and lunch box in her hands. The waffle was in her mouth and she was chewing on it as she sat on the bus. Bubbles and Blossom joined her. "Buttercup, you need to get a new alarm clock. Yours is broken and it rings all the time." Blossom said. "It woke me up at 3 AM and I couldn't go back to sleep until 5 AM. It rang for 2 hours straight!" Buttercup mumbled something. "What was THAT?" Blossom said annoyingly. "I said that you are a nerd Blossom!" "I am not a nerd you bully!" "Am too!" "Am not!" "Am too!" Bubbles just shook her head. "Everyday..." (End of Flashback) "Yes, it's true isn't it?" Mange taunted. A storm had started outside. "Your worst enemy was Blossom all along wasn't it?" Buttercup nodded sadly. Mange was brainwashing her. "I can help you get revenge you know. Close you eyes." Buttercup did so. Then Mange entered Buttercup and became a part of her. Buttercup rose slowly into the air. Green light surrounded her. There was a flash of lightning. Then Buttercup fell down. She was wearing a new outft. There was a black cape ajorned with emerald stones aroundthe rim. Her hands had green velvet gloves with the fingers cut off only neatly. Her shoes were big black boots with gold laces. She had two earrings shaped like black thunderbolts dangling from her ears. She had on simple green sweatpants and a black t-shirt that hugged her torso. Around her neck was a emerald necklace shaped like a dragon with polished black obsidian stones surrounding the jewel. Buttercup stared into her mirror admiring her new look. Her eyes burned with hatred and malice. She had a evil grin. "First stop..." She whispered. "Fuzzy Lumpkins."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Death of Enemies   
  
Buttercup/Mange flew over Townsvile to the forest where Fuzzy Lumpkins lived. Fuzzy was snoring away in his room. Buttercup/Mange could hear him from outside. Mange whispered in Buttercup's mind. Buttercup nodded. She went over the electric fence and karate-chopped it in half. Then she walked to Fuzzy's house. 'Hmmm....' Buttercup thought for a second. Then she blasted away the door. "Huh?What?" Fuzzy shot up in confusion. Then he saw Buttercup/Mange glaring at him. "Buttercup! Get off my property! Come back in a few hours!" Buttercup/Mange shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Fuzzy. Did I bother you?" She said mockingly at him. "Hmm...now, what was I going to do again? Oh yeah. Prepare to die Fuzzy Lumpkins!" "What?! NOOO-" Fuzzy was interrupted. A green blast of dark thunder hit him. He was forever sienced. Mange said. Buttercup nodded then let Mange take over her body. "Next stop...Him..." Mange said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:The Discovery   
  
The police, Blossom, and Bubbles were all at Fuzzy Lumpkins cabin. A local resident hunting for pheasants had spotted Fuzzy's arm sticking out a broken window. "Who could have done this?" Blossom inquired. Bubbles was scanning the area for clues. Then she spotted somehing. "Blossom! I think I've found something!" Blossom raced ove to Bubbles. She was holding a small piece of fabric. It was a part of Buttercup/Mange's cape. But of course, her sisters didn't know that. "We'd better go, since we've got a clue." Blossom said to her sister. Then they raced to the Professor's lab. *** Mange smiled. She had just destroyed Him, Mojo Jojo, and Princess. Now there was just Blossom left. She would let Buttercup take care of that one though. Mange let Buttercup regain control. Buttercup asked in her mind. Mange replied. *** Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor were at home scanning the piece of fabric Bubbles had found. "When wil it get with the results?!" Bubbles whined. Then there was a bing! on the computer monitor. RESULTS FOUND was displayed on the screen. DOWNLOADING RESULTS. The trio waited. Material:velvet, emeralds Owner:Buttercup Utonium Bubbles,Blossom,and the Professor gasped.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:The Betrayal   
  
Buttercup waited in the forest for her sisters. She had sent a ransom note to them. In the back of Buttercup's mind, Mange laughed silently. Mange then took over Buttercup's body and mind. Buttercup's will was totally stamped under Mange's powerful will. Buttercup roared in her mind. "Haha...Don't you see Buttercup? My real plan was to take control of you," "So I could kill your sisters. And then you." "Yes...HAHAHA!" Mange started glowing a bright green. Then she grew to an adult height; about 5'7". Then her hair flowed down to her waist. Her eyes grew darker and darker until they were black. Her skin turned green. Mange's outfit turned into a silky black dress. She was barefoot. Her eyes glowed green. Magne smled evilly. "I'm waiting for you Girls..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:The Explanation and the Victory   
  
Blossom and Bubbles flew to the woods. They knew there was something very wrong with Buttercup. So they decided to find her when the ransom note arrived. They got to the woods. A woman with long black hair and green skin was there. "Who are you and what have you done with Buttercup?!" Blossom said. The woman smiled. "I am Mange. And Buttercup is well...let's just say she is taking a nap." "What ya' talking about lady?" Bubbles asked. Mange chuckled.Then she told the girls everything. Blossom was in shock. Bubbles was just staring with tears in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what Buttercup could be going through at that moment. Blossom was thinking the same thing but she got out of her shock before Bubbles and flew to Mange. "LET BUTTERCUP GO!!!" She yelled then began punching Mange. The evil creature just laughed. "You can't hurt me. Besides you are really just hurting Buttercup." "What?" Blossom immeadiately stopped punching. "Yes. I've made it so that when you two or anyone for that matter attacks me, Buttercup will feel the pain. Not me. So I can destroy you two, Buttercup, and the world!HAHAHAHAHA!!" The two Powerpuffs could just stare. *** Buttercup was running. There was a black mass coming towards her. A tear slid down her face. 'help me...' she thought. Then she jumped. A emerald green light came out of her body. It took the shape of a forest fairy version of herself. "Who..are you?" Buttercup asked curiously. "I am Jova. Your guardian angel. I am here to help you." "My angel..?" The fairy/angel nodded and smiled. "You will get a new power. It will be the only thing to beat the demon called Mange." "Mange..is a demon?" "Yes. You know that spirit that turned you into Mange?" "Yes." "That is the demon that controlling you now." "Whoa." "The demon was summoned by the darkness in your heart and it gave you the power to become Mange. But in the process it became very weak so it had to build up it's power for 7 years and by then you were 12 and all the darkness had gone away. It saw it couldn't make you become Mange again. So it simply enetered you." "Man. That's a lot of talk coming out of a fairy." Jova laughed. "Yes,but now I have to give you the power." "What is it?" "It makes you able to talk to plants, thunder, lightning,to use them for you own use, and the ability to heal." "Cool." "Close your eyes." Buttercup did so. Jova put a finger to Buttercup's forehead. Then green light surrounded them and filling up the blackness with healing power. *** Blossom and Bubbles were in deep holes in the ground. Mange was laughing maniacally. "Finally! I have defeated those two brats! Now I-" The green light from Jova and Buttercup was starting to pour out of Mange's body, healing it. The demon was forced out. It woke Bubbles and Blossom. They discovered that they were fully healed and the holes had been filled with clean dirt. When the light subsided a 12-year-old Buttercup stood there. She was glowing a bright green and had forest green fairy wings out of her back. She had on a simple white toga/dress. Then she turned towards Mange. "You will pay for what you've done to me! JOVIAN ELECTRIC FORCE!" The beautiful haunting swirl of lightning and thunder in the form of leaves hurled towards Mange. "NOOOOO! I SHALL COME BACK! I SHALL-" With that, Mange was destroyed. Buttercup collapsed, her fairy wings and toga disappearing but being replaced with her plain white t-shirt and green sweatpants. Her sisters rushed up to her. "Are you alright?" They asked in unison. She nodded slightly. Then Buttercup let the dam flow. Her breaths came in gasps as she cried. Bubbles carried her home then told the Professor what had happened. It was a traumatizing experience for all of them. It would take a while for them to recover; especially Buttercup.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Epilogue   
  
In the sewers beneath Townsville, there were a couple of snails, armpit hair, and some puppy dog tails. The guardian angels of all three girls were there. They basically looked like the girls only they were glowing and had fairy wings. Next to them was a beaker of chemical X. They were about to mix it in with the snails,hairs,and tails... Author's Note:There will be a sequel to this. It will be called the RECOVERY TRILOGY. Basically it is when the boys come back and the girls are all upset from some traumatic experience right after Dark Emerald. Blossom's friend was hit by a car and died. Bubbles is starting to fail in school. And Buttercup is suffering from the whole thing with Mange. The first Part will be with Boomer&Bubbles. 


End file.
